counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Truth
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Akunin | Counter-Terrorists = Kidotai | Creator(s) = Dan Haigh (Gearbox Software) Ritual Entertainment Turtle Rock Studios | First appearance = Counter-Strike (Xbox) | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Condition Zero }} Truth in Chaos (de_truth) is an official bomb defusal map in Counter-Strike (Xbox) and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Overview Truth in Chaos takes place at Toruko manor house in Japan. The map is a mostly indoors map with some courtyards providing outdoors access. There are two bomb sites in the map. One is a temple arch located outdoors and the other bomb site is inside the mansion. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing the mansion. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must plant the bomb to destroy the mansion. Development Early Development Development of the map was originally designed by Dan Haigh when Gearbox Software was developing Counter-Strike: Condition Zero.Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Information Vault - Josh Jeffcoat Interview At this point, the map was called cs_toruko and used the hostage rescue game mode.counter-strike.de CS:CZ Maps. Archived from the original on 2002-08-22. The map made some media appearances during this stage of development, including a video by the German PC Games magazine.PC Games 05/02 - Vorschau: Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. (2002). [video. Computec Media GmbH.] When Ritual Entertainment took over the development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, they resumed work on the map. The basic design of the map did not majorly deviate from the original. Notable changes included the removal of the waterfall area and changing the arched/round doors into more traditional square doors. In addition, the map was retitled into cs_truth''Half.Life.Including.Condition.Zero.READ.NFO-ANON - Presence of ''cs_truth.bsp. and used as the base for the Deleted Scenes single player mission Truth in Chaos. At a somewhat later point, the game mode of the map was changed to bomb defusal. Before the map was officially released, an early version of the map compiled for the Xbox version of the gameHalf.Life.Including.Condition.Zero.READ.NFO-ANON - cs_truth.bsp and de_truth.bsp entity data reference to xde_truth.wad.The Xbox version of the game uses a different lightning system causing the map to appear darker than intended when played on the PC version. was leaked coinciding with the [http://combineoverwiki.net/wiki/Half-Life_2_leak Half-Life 2 leak]. Perhaps more interestingly, a version of the hostage rescue iteration was also included. It is not known how closely this version resembles the original version by Dan Haigh in terms of e.g. hostage placement. Counter-Strike (Xbox) The first official release of the map happened with the release of Counter-Strike (Xbox) on November 18, 2003.Counter-Strike for Xbox - GameFAQs This version was a somewhat more lightweight version of the map to ensure smooth performance on Xbox hardware. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Truth was supposed to be released together with Counter-Strike: Condition Zero and was also to be featured as the 18th map in the official Tour of Duty campaign.czero_english.txt - Presence of Truth Tour of Duty strings For reasons unknown, the release of the map was delayed and it wasn't released until July 14, 2004, along with Corruption.Condition Zero Update History Compared to the Xbox version of the map, support for up to 32 players had been added and several minor cosmetic changes (including texture changes) had been made. Notes Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Bomb maps Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Bomb maps